The Ring Bearer
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: AU: A short Requst for a friend! Ryou makes a vow while Bakura grumbles and trips over things from a hang over Plz RnR Ryou X Friend


The Ring Bearer  
  
AN: This is a request for Julie and I hope she likes it! ^^ tis AU and I own no one other then Thirteen! Who just fitted in the plot line lol well I hope ya'll like it and I hope Julie likes it ^^ PLZ RnR ^^  
  
The Ring Bearer  
  
It was another normal day at the Bakura household ok maybe it wasn't since there wasn't a mail man screaming and running for his life for waking up an enraged spirit from somewhere in the BC time period. But moving on. the sun was shining and the morning was warm and calm.  
  
Ryou sat down at the breakfast table eating Cornflakes and reading a new manga that had come in the post that day. The mailman was still a nervous wreck from the time he was chased down the street by a teenager with long white hair.  
  
Ryou chuckled as he remembered it well since it was only yesterday Bakura had grabbed a wooden spoon (it was the nearest thing to him at the time) and chased the poor mortal not caring if he was still in his underwear.  
  
Luckily his father was out for a week so that saved him being accused of Bakura's deed. He heard a yawn and looked up to the door where a girl walked in smiling softly as she pulled a brush through her hair.  
  
"Morning" She said before walking behind him and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Morning Julie" Ryou grinned as the girl hugging him kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked as a tint of pink edged onto his cheeks.  
  
"You know it" She winked and pulled away to sit beside him.  
  
Just then the two heard a grunt and a trail of Egyptian cuss words and other words that I will not mention due to trying to keep the rating down. Bakura stumbled into the kitchen but not before smacking into the doorframe and adding more colour to his vocabulary.  
  
"Hay Bakura" His Hikari greeted.  
  
"Hn" Was all he got in response.  
  
Bakura grunted again and leaned on the counter before dropping his head and falling asleep again leaking a small puddle of drool where his mouth hung open. Ryou and Julie just blinked and looked at the sleeping spirit.  
  
"Late night I guess" Ryou mused.  
  
"I told you letting him go out with Malik and Marik to the bar was a bad thing" She tutted and rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"I heard that mortal" Bakura mumbled and woke up.  
  
He yawned and jumped up on the counter and sat down cross legged looking as if some one had smacked him over the head with a blank of wood before dancing in a pink dress singing 'YO MOMMA! THAT'S RIGHT YO MOMMA!'  
  
"Well from what I heard last night I wasn't the only one who had a late night" Bakura smirked as the two mortal's coughed and blushed a bright red.  
  
"Your glowing Hikari" The spirit of the ring cackled.  
  
Bakura looked around before spotting the coffee-pot and with that he had practically leaped from his spot and pounced on the wonderful substance every one knows as coffee. Julie shook her head as the white haired demon downed a cup of 99% sugar and 1% coffee or some ratio like that.  
  
"Any way" Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Any one have any plans for today?"  
  
"Not a soddin' one" Bakura grunted.  
  
"I bet those blond bimbos are still asleep" he added then shuddered at the thought of what else the two would have being doing or more to the point -who-  
  
"Why not go to the game shop?" Ryou brightened up but saw the scowls both his girlfriend and yami gave him and decided against it. Ryou did have a plan for today but he wanted it to seem like he was as clueless as the other two.  
  
"Well Hikari as 'tempting' as that seems I'll have to pass, I have people to hunt down namely the mail man I swear he's not letting me have my mail" Bakura growled.  
  
"Your always paranoid after coffee Bakura" Julie pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"Well I know that palm tree heads out to get me" The demon narrowed his eyes at the thought of Yami.  
  
A little later..  
  
Ryou and Julie had decided to go for a walk after all they could only take so much of Bakura telling them that the world was flat and that pigeons were there to tempt him to heaven. Yes Bakura high on coffee and sugar was a terribly scary and odd thing.  
  
Julie smiled as Ryou wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards the trinket box, an Egyptian store that sold many beautiful trinkets. Ryou smiled as Julie leaned closer to him, they had been dating around a year and a half now and both were 17 coming up 18.  
  
"Why are we going to the trinket box?" Julie asked the boy.  
  
"You'll see" He grinned.  
  
Ryou had been planning this for a very long time and he had even consulted Bakura on it and much to his shock and relief the spirit thought his idea was a worthy one and he even showed his support for his hikari's choice.  
  
They walked into the store and heard a small clink from the broken bell that would have signalled the storekeeper that people had entered. The girl looked around and saw all the jewelled and golden objects and took a deep breath as she saw many wonderfully decorated items.  
  
"Hay Thirteen!" Ryou called.  
  
The storekeeper walked out from the back room and blinked before he realised who had called him. He smiled and nodded to the two as he leaned on the counter.  
  
"Hay guys what can I do for yas?" He asked.  
  
"I've come to pick the thing up.." Ryou winked at Thirteen.  
  
"Ah" he winked back and went into the back room.  
  
"What was that about?" the girl asked looking a little confused at Ryou and Thirteen's brief exchange.  
  
"Oh nothing eheh" He laughed nervously.  
  
She raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it as she saw the black haired teen return with a small silver box. He passed it to Ryou who held her hand and kneeled. Thirteen smirked and leaned on the wall as Ryou blushed a deep red trying to find what to say.  
  
"Julie. will you um. will.you.." He gulped.  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
Julie gaped at the opened box as she saw an Egyptian style ring with a blue and green gem imbedded in it. She blinked and smiled as Ryou looked up into her eyes searching for an answer.  
  
"Of course I will!" She beamed as Ryou slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Ryou stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him back. He sighed happily as he pulled back and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I love you" He said softly and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Thirteen chuckled and turned away as Ryou and Julie depended the kiss until it was a full-blown kiss of passion and love. Both pulled away for air, The Ring Bearer rested his chin on Julie's head and sighed a content and happy sigh.  
  
"I love you too" She said.  
  
"Wonder what Seto and Mokuba will say" Ryou chuckled a little.  
  
"Who knows?" The girl giggled a little as Ryou held her close.  
  
This was the start of something very special that much was for sure.  
  
~ END ~  
  
Plz RnR ^^ 


End file.
